Careless Slips
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: This is my response to the write-off set by JB at ZA angels dot com. Her challenge was to write a piece on the East High Prom night and what transpired. Many thanks to Amy and the girls at the rooftop for helping me get the feel of a prom.


"_**Careless Slips" **_**copyright © didumissmeofcourseudid; July 24****th**** 2008**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon **_**High School Musical, **_**copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and **_**High School Musical 2, **_**copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**Summary: **This is my response to the write-off set by JB at ZA angels dot com. Her challenge was to write a piece on the East High Prom night and what transpired. Please forgive any discrepancies as I do not live in the US and have never been to a prom.

**Disclaimer: **As stated above I do not own any of the characters mentioned below, I only have them on secondment and I have only borrowed a fabulous song off Corbin Bleu, I am sure he wouldn't mind as it fits beautifully.

* * *

**Careless Slips**

Proms aren't all plain sailing, they take a lot of preparation and hard work as was the case at East High School; in fact, the students were lucky it ever happened at all. A committee, consisting of teachers and parents was set up to organise the most prestigious event on the school calendar and it was this committee that very nearly came to blows, or to be specific, one member of the committee and an interloper.

**2 Months Earlier**

The prom committee consisting of Principal Matsui as Chairman, Ms Darbus head of drama, Miss Charles, art department head, Mr Chan head of social studies and parents in the shape of Mrs Evans, Mrs Bolton, Mrs Baylor and Mr Danforth met for their second meeting after school on a Thursday night in Principal Matsui's office. The members were recapping on the minutes of the first meeting when the door burst open and Jack Bolton, coach and head of physical education strode in.

"Jack," exclaimed both Principal Matsui and Lucy Bolton, "Why are you here?" asked Principal Matsui.

"Sorry to intrude, Dave," said Jack Bolton, "but before the preparations go any further I need to state that the gym is off limits," he stated firmly.

"I might have guessed you'd stick your nose in," exclaimed Ms Darbus frowning over the rim of her red-framed glasses.

"You would think that, Darbus," smirked Jack, "but I'm thinking of the good of the school."

"Hmpf! Highly unlikely," she muttered, "And, why, pray can't we use the gym? It's worked well in past years."

"That may well have been the case, Darbus but I wasn't head of department then and now I am, it isn't an option."

"That doesn't give you the right to throw your weight around, Bolton," she retorted nastily.

"Sure it does, we spent a chunk of school funds during the summer laying a new hard wood floor and I don't want it damaged by stiletto heels," he replied reasonably.

"That's a good point, Jack," agreed Principal Matsui with Mr Danforth nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we can't have dents in the floor spoiling our chances of the championship," input Mr Danforth, giving Jack a conspiratorial grin.

"Indeed we can't, Sam," confirmed Jack returning the smile.

"Bah! There's more to school than basketball, Bolton," scoffed Ms Darbus.

"I know, just like there's more to school than musicals, you might like to remember that, Darbus," taunted Jack with a smirk knowing he'd won when Ms Darbus hmphed in reply. "Sorry about the intrusion, I'll let you get back to it," he added before leaving the room.

* * *

The news of the altercation spread like wildfire throughout the school the following day, courtesy of Chad Danforth and not as most would assume, Troy Bolton.

"So are we still having a prom?" asked Kelsi hesitantly as the group gathered in the cafeteria at lunchtime, the whole room was buzzing over one topic and one topic only, an air of uncertainty hovered over the diners subduing their normal exuberance.

"According to my dad we are, so everything is cool right," confirmed Chad with a smile.

"Only I don't want to splash out for a prom dress and shoes if it's not going to happen," explained Kelsi in her soft voice. The girls around the table nodded in agreement, each aware of the costs involved with such a lavish event.

"Yeah, Mom assured me it was still happening when she got back at 7pm last night," commented Troy. "So it's all good," he said smiling at the group. The despondent air evaporated as the girls seemed to buck up at the added endorsement and crowded around the table to continue discussing the timetable of events that had been put on ice earlier. The boys rolled their eyes and groaned aloud as the dreaded words Tuxedo and cummerbund floated around their ears.

"Dude, I don't have to wear one of those do I?" whispered Chad a pained expression on his face. Troy smirked and shrugged, "I mean, I thought only fat people like that Italian opera guy wore them," Chad continued keeping his voice low so the girls couldn't hear him. Troy's smirk faded, turning into a frown as panic filled his eyes.

"Well I'm not wearing one of those, I'll feel like a Christmas present, all tied up in the middle," grumbled Troy loud enough for the girls to overhear. Taylor and Kelsi smirked while Gabriella smiled sweetly hitching up to her boyfriend until their thighs touched on the bench, she placed her hand on his thigh and leaning over she whispered in his ear,

"Hmm! I like opening presents, you never know what will be inside," she kissed his cheek that turned decidedly pink; his thoughts did a U-turn at the picture she planted in his head, a wicked smile split his face.

"Aw man, you are so whipped," groaned Chad in disgust earning a dig in the ribs off Taylor.

"Well at least Gabriella has been asked, unlike some I could mention," she sniffed glaring at her boyfriend.

"I…I thought that was a given, Tay," uttered Chad naively earning another glare, deep hurt clearly evident before Taylor stood up and ran from the room, tears shimmering in her dark eyes.

"What! What did I do," asked the hapless Chad his arms spread out wide. Troy shook his head in despair as Gabriella sighed deeply.

"You ass! Now look what you've done," she said sadly shaking her head as she stood up and followed her friend from the room.

"Dude, you ever heard of romance? Girls like to be asked and not taken for granted," informed Troy.

"So what should I do, Troy. You've got to help me fix it," pleaded Chad soulfully.

"I don't know, Chad, it will take some work though," stated Troy giving his buddy a consoling pat on the back.

* * *

A week and a half passed by with Taylor giving Chad the cold shoulder at every turn, his very being seemed to shrivel up as day progressed into day; his game was off, his school work was off, even his hair was off having lost its usual bounce, laying low on his head like a soggy mop, his shoulders slumped as he walked down the school corridors, his ready smile and jovial attitude was absent, his eyes deep pools of despair if he happened to glance your way and if all of that wasn't a sufficient indicator of a broken guy then surely his loss of appetite surely was. Troy, Zeke and Jason were worried, Coach Bolton was ready to bench him but Troy somehow talked him out of it, knowing that would surely kill what little spirit Chad had left. They had to do something for their despondent friend and fast. Time was running on, talk of the impending prom was gathering up speed, every group they passed in both corridor and classroom a stark reminder to the point where even Troy cringed at the dreaded four-letter word. On the 12th day, Troy couldn't stand it any longer, deciding after school to go to Gabriella's and ask her advice on how to get the torn lovebirds back together again. After finishing a joint history project, he lay on Gabriella's bed staring up at the ceiling while she sat on her desk chair, trying to finish a maths paper, chewing the end of a pencil as she looked vacantly at it.

"We've got to do something Gabi, Chad is so miserable, I swear he's losing weight," moaned Troy worry lacing his voice. Gabriella looked over at her boyfriend, her doe eyes clouded with sadness.

"I know, Taylor is no better but she's adamant and Chad hurt her so much," replied Gabriella softly. "We need to think of something romantic that will sway her stubborn heart."

"But what?" Troy groaned looking at her blankly.

"Research, that's what we need, research," announced Gabriella firing up her computer, quickly tapping words into the search engine. Troy shuffled off the bed, crawling over the carpet to kneel beside her chair gazing in amazement as a whole page of suggestion flashed onto the screen. Gabriella pointed to the screen, turning to gaze into his liquid blue eyes, her own eyes radiating mounting excitement.

"This should do the trick," she said in an excited voice.

"It better cos I can't take much more of this," moaned Troy, "final matches of the season are coming up and I need his head in the game."

* * *

They put their plan into action two days later after giving a grumbling Chad some coaching lessons, roping in Ryan and Kelsi to help him out with rehearsals. Gabriella had invited a disconsolate Taylor for a sleepover, offering a night of chick flicks, popcorn, ice cream and chocolate; every girls remedies for a break up, plus a willing shoulder for her to cry on.

"Why can't I find a loving boyfriend like Troy?" asked a tearful Taylor for the tenth time. "You're so lucky, Gabi."

"You have Taylor, Chad thinks the world of you he…he just doesn't show his feelings like Troy," reassured Gabriella, faltering slightly when Taylor hmphed and rolled her eyes. Questions of this ilk had been going round for the best part of four hours and even Gabriella's patience was starting to wear thin. Her cell phone buzzed around the bedside table and Gabriella quickly snatched it up, heaving a heartfelt sigh at the text message from Troy.

"See, he even sends you loving messages when he's not with you," burst out Taylor tears springing into her eyes again.

"Doesn't Chad?" questioned Gabriella knowing full well that Chad had tried every avenue of communication to contact his girlfriend but without success.

"I've been deleting them since, you know," she admitted softly shrugging her shoulders referring back to that fateful day.

"I'm just going to get another tub of ice cream, this one's nearly empty and it's melted," said Gabriella quietly waiting for Taylor's response. She just nodded, pulling the cover closer to her chin. Gabriella slipped her feet into her shoes, slipping out the door quickly, pulling it closed behind her before she trotted down the stairs to meet Troy at the back door.

"Is Chad here?" she whispered looking behind Troy's back.

"Yeah, he's finishing off in the garden," confirmed Troy, sneaking a kiss off his girlfriend before plugging in the extension lead in the socket she directed him to before rolling it out onto the porch to connect the CD player.

"I hope this works," she whispered.

"Oh god, you can't have doubts now, Gabi, it's got to work," groaned Troy before walking around the side of the house to check if Chad was ready with Gabriella following behind. She gasped at the sight, relieved that her mom was at a fundraiser in Santa Fe and wouldn't be back until morning so she wouldn't flip her lid at seeing hundreds of tea-tree candles on her beloved lawn. The candles lit up the lawn in an ethereal glow, the twinkling flames buffeted by the gentle breeze. Troy looked at Chad as he lit the last one, getting a nod confirming he was ready to face the biggest challenge of his life. Gabriella offered a smile of encouragement giving him the thumbs up sign as Troy walked back to the porch to start the CD player. Chad stood behind his message opened his mouth and began to sing.

**You are  
Individual...never typical  
Everything you do...you do your own way  
Letting down your hair...made me stop and stare  
Very first time...I saw your face  
Way you smile...got a style  
And it shows...you've got it goin on  
How you walk...way you talk  
Ya gotta know...you're everything I want**

Gabriella held her breath, squeezing Troy's hand so hard he thought his circulation would be cut off as the curtain to her bedroom twitched and Taylor's face appeared through the glass as Chad continued.

**CHORUS**  
**Never met a girl like you  
You're so amazing  
Every little thing you do  
Gets me every time  
Never met a girl like you  
You drive me crazy  
You're the only one  
I think about...day and night**

Taylor pushed open the door and walked onto the balcony, leaning over the rail gasping as she read the words made by the candles, a timid smile started to appear on her face growing into a full blown grin as she gazed down at her boyfriend.

**Way you like to play...flirt and run away  
Everything you do...so unique  
Silly way you dance...don't ya hold back  
Use your attitude...be who you wanna be  
You're the girl...flipped my world  
Ya call me up…and leave some crazy message  
Eight o clock...heard you knock  
Woke me up...made me wear my PJ's to breakfast**

**CHORUS**

**The way you keep it chill...with looks that kill  
Its a vibe that's all your own  
Way you hear your song...and sing along  
Silly ring tones on your cell phone  
How you like to laugh...every chance  
And the way you say my name  
You're unusual...original  
In every single way  
**

**CHORUS**

Chad stared up at Taylor as the song finished remorse clearly evident on his face, his eyes pleading with the girl of his dreams. Troy caught his attention, jerking his head towards the tree, prompting him to make the climb to his future. Chad grinned sheepishly at his friend before walking to the trunk of the tree and began his ascent.

Taylor stayed at the railing, watching Chad fumble his way up the tree, the candles still flickering beyond with the words **'SORRY TAY. IFU. GO 2 PROM? ILY' **As Chad reached the top and toppled over the rail, Gabriella and Troy saw Taylor bend down and fling her arms around Chad.

"I think he did really well," whispered Gabriella gazing at Troy.

"He was okay, I guess," admitted Troy as a grin formed on his face, "He could have done with some pointers on tree climbing though."

* * *

Taylor and Chad received curious glances from various groups when they went to school on Monday but the four kept their lips sealed, feeling that it was a private matter that did not need to be made public and thereby spoil Taylor and Chad's special moment. With Taylor and Chad back together, the group began discussing details in earnest, arranging shopping days for the girls; Troy, armed with a list of tasks from Gabriella got together with the guys and went to the menswear store to see about renting a tuxedo for the special event, the worry about transport was solved when Ryan came to the rescue suggesting that the group should all go together in the limousine his dad used for corporate events especially as the Evans' were hosting an after prom party with the whole gang invited to stay over. They booked a large table at La Tosca, a sophisticated Italian restaurant in the center of Albuquerque and recommended by Zeke, for the pre-prom dinner. Taylor's sister who was a professional hairdresser offered her services to all the girls for the day, taking another worry from their minds. Everything was slotting into place, all they needed to do was find that one special dress.

After spending weeks trawling around the Coronado Center and Cottonwood Mall, Gabriella was getting desperate. Why couldn't she find the perfect dress? Why was she so picky, pooh-poohing the hundreds of dresses that Taylor, Kelsi and Martha had made her try on only to find some fault with it; the only answer, it wasn't the 'One'. She couldn't even offer an opinion when Taylor snapped and asked her what style of dress she was looking for, for she didn't know; did she want long, short, billowing chiffon or figure-hugging straight, she wasn't sure but she felt she would know it when she saw it. Taylor had chosen a dress that suited her perfectly in a tangerine shade that complimented her skin, the length touching her knee, Kelsi glowed in a dove grey creation that was simply made for her petite frame and Martha had played safe, sticking to black, the dress long and chic. Finally fed up of Gabriella's long face, Mrs Montez drove Gabriella and Taylor to Santa Fe for the day, determined to find the dress her daughter dreamed of. By 4 o'clock even Mrs Montez was starting to get frustrated with Gabriella, telling her this was the last shop she would enter and if she didn't find anything here then they were going home; despondently Gabriella nodded agreeing with her mother that 'the dress' just wasn't made yet. Taylor swished through the dresses on the rack half-heartedly, knowing they weren't going to be successful when Gabriella gasped pointing to a dress in vibrant red. Taylor took it from the rack and thrust it at Gabriella.

"Quick, try it on," she ordered before Gabriella could change her mind, her tired eyes looking hopefully at Mrs Montez as she joined her on the chaise to wait. A few minutes later the curtains swished back and Gabriella walked out swaying this way and that, a big smile pinned to her face as she looked in the floor length mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked. Her mom looked her up and down, Taylor looked her up and down then they both broke out into smiles and nodded. The strapless dress had a deep V that showed off the shadow of her cleavage, the empire waist falling into a soft pleated flowing skirt that rested on the top of her knees, the colour glowed against her olive skin like a beacon.

"My little girl isn't so little any more," sniffed her mom, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Gabi," gasped Taylor hugging her friend convincing Gabriella more than ever that this was the 'one'. "Can we go home now," pleaded her mom.

* * *

Finally, the day of the prom dawned and by mid morning found the four girls gathered at Taylor's house where her sister worked her magic on their hair. While waiting the others made preparations by painting nails, plucking eyebrows, putting on face packs then make-up. The only thing left to do when they went to their homes was to dress in their finery ready for their parents to take them to the rendezvous at the Evans' house. It had been agreed by all that would be a good place to take the pictures for the family album as all the parents had been invited to join Mr and Mrs Evans for cocktails to celebrate once their offspring had left to begin their special evening.

All the effort paid off when Troy, Chad and Jason saw their respective girlfriends; silly grins adorned their faces, their eyes gleamed in appreciation.

"Wow! I'm so glad we worked it out," gushed Chad, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, mindful that Mr and Mrs McKessie were stood a mere foot away.

"Me too," agreed Taylor giving him the once over, "you scrub up well for a lunkhead basketball player," she added with a smile. Troy meanwhile was shell-shocked, the sheer beauty of Gabriella simply took his breath away; only the sound of laughter snapped him out of his reverie and he stepped forward to hold her hand.

"You look beautiful," he complimented leaning in to kiss her lips, having no qualms of showing his feelings in front of the rents.

"Thank you kind sir," she giggled in reply when he released her lips. Sharpay resplendent in fuchsia pink and sparkles, who had remained on the fringe of the group, refusing to get too close to the girls, appeared with Zeke in tow and under directives from their parents, they stood for the photographs in Ryan's backyard beneath the canopy of the honeysuckle laden pagoda where solo, couples and group snaps were taken before they were allowed to leave for their meal.

By the time they reached school the barrier between Sharpay and the girls had lowered somewhat as they all experienced mounting excitement of actually going to their prom. All were in high spirits as they walked into the main entrance of the school to be met by Ms Darbus who directed them up the main stairs to enter the cafeteria from the higher level. Gabriella cast wide eyes at Troy, then at Taylor before catching Sharpay's smirk.

"Why have we got to go this way?" she asked Sharpay.

"You'll see, it's all part of the theme," was all she offered in explanation as she strode off in front pulling Zeke along with her. As they approached the upper storey, a red carpet stretched along the corridor towards the entrance door, the bank of lockers was covered by a deep red fabric with **EHS **letters sewn onto the fabric at intervals in the wildcat colors, stood waiting was a man with a dangerous looking camera around his neck. Waiting to get pointers they watched as Sharpay strutted along the red carpet, pausing to pose every know and then as the camera flashed and snapped away, then she pulled Zeke to her and the photographer took a couple more with her draped over Zeke. Smirking, Taylor followed her down the red carpet, amazing Chad as she posed as well if not even better than Sharpay had. Gabriella giggled as Chad tripped in his eagerness to reach his date. Gabriella feeling more than ready to have a go, pulled a reluctant Troy along with her as she worked the carpet, stunning him when she blew a kiss into the camera lens, blushing as the cameraman said she was a natural.

"That was fun," she announced when they reached the doors to the cafeteria, "now I have more of an idea why Sharpay likes the theatre, all this fuss can go right to your head."

"You go right to my head," murmured Troy in her ear, "what the fuck was that with the camera," he growled remembering her performance outside.

"Aw! No need to be jealous, Troy, I have plans for you later," she promised running her index finger down his chest, hesitating when she reached his red cummerbund her finger dipping under the edge as she looked into his eyes, her own sending him a silent message, smirking when he inhaled deeply.

"Hey you two, will you quit it, we've got a party to get to," grumbled Chad turning away to lead Taylor towards the stairs as directed by one of their teachers, Mr Barrett who stood with a microphone in his hand next to where the DJ had set up his tables. The walls of the cafeteria held newly created canvases, drawn by the art department depicting scenes from classic movies from the golden age, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Casablanca, Gone with the Wind, The Seven Year Itch, From Here to Eternity, Now Voyager.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Sharpay Evans and her escort, Mr Zeke Baylor," he boomed into the microphone before Sharpay and Zeke made their descent down the right side of the stairs amid applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Taylor McKessie and Mr Chad Danforth," he announced before they too made their way to the lower level.

"Welcome the captain of the championship winning basketball team, Troy Bolton and his lovely date, Miss Gabriella Montez," declared Mr Barrett as the place erupted with wolf whistles and cheers as they negotiated the stairs down into the throng of youths.

"That was…embarrassing," muttered Troy thankful to reach the bottom.

"Don't be such a grouch, it was fun and something we'll never do again, firsts always gives me a buzz," stated Gabriella.

"Only firsts," challenged Troy with a gleam in his eye, smirking when a rosy hue rose in Gabriella's cheeks.

"Hey you two, let's get something to drink," suggested Chad smirking when Troy nodded and shepherded Gabriella towards the back of the room where Taylor was waiting with the rest of the group. On the long table that stretched the length of the counters was an array of mouth-watering canapés interspersed with fruit punch bowls and in the center a chocolate fountain bubbled away, surrounded by trays filled to overflowing with marshmallows, strawberries and banana slices ready to be dipped into the fountain. The crowning glory, an ice sculpture of a wildcat placed at the end of the long trestle table, captured the girls' attention as they crowded around to admire the piece of art. Chad seizing the opportunity pulled Troy towards the guys for a confab.

"How are we going to this?" asked Chad tapping his jacket pocket. Troy pondered the conundrum just as Principal Matsui's voice filtered through the speakers and some of the crowd groaned as he began his speech.

"Give him two minutes to get into his flow," instructed Troy, glancing round to check on the teachers stood nearby who were paying attention to their head and not watching the students, "then do it," he finished. Zeke, Jason and Chad winked conspiratorially before edging towards the punch bowls, waiting their moment before tipping the contents of the vodka bottles into three of the punch bowls, sliding the empty bottles back into their pockets before strolling casually over to a strategically placed trash bin in the corner.

Pumped by the successful mission and their first tumbler of the now alcoholic fruit punch that buzzed through their blood stream, the guys cheered and hollered when Matsui finished his marathon speech, whooping as seconds later a base line beat filled the room. The girls grabbed their dates and made for the dance floor ready to party up and dance the night away. A half hour later Troy pulled Gabriella off the dance floor to get a refill and a chance to catch his breath, trying to keep up with his girlfriend was exhausting to say the least. He filled their cups, passed one to Gabriella and drank deeply from his own while his eyes rested on his sparkling date.

"Did I say you look amazing?" he asked smiling into her dark eyes, "well you are, in fact you're good enough to eat," he added licking his lips. Gabriella giggled, her eyes darkened sending him a sensual message, her fingers danced up his shirt.

"Maybe I'll let you have a taste later," she teased as she lifted her lips and brushed them against his provocatively. Before he could respond she skipped away back to the dance floor, teasing him as she swayed her hips to the music, twirling around, her flowing skirt lifted revealing her silky tanned thighs and Troy gulped, shifting his body so that his reaction to her wasn't too obvious. Finishing his drink in one gulp he placed his tumbler on the table before going to join her, needing to feel her in his arms, to feel her body brush against his, to place his lips against her skin, to smell her unique perfume that teased his senses like no other. Gabriella gave herself up to the rhythm, the music filled her ears, the beat pulsed through her body and when Troy joined her she felt her night was complete; unable to stop her body as it reacted to his closeness, rubbing her butt against Troy as she shimmied and swayed in front of him, teasing him to the edge of insanity, her own sanity not so far removed from his as his nearness sent sparks shooting through her body, she felt her nipples harden when Troy pulled her firmly against his chest, his hands resting teasingly on her hips, his lips caressed her exposed shoulder before sliding up to her neck, nibbling and sucking her sensitive skin. Gabriella gave her body up to the sheer magic of the night, enjoying being with her friends especially her hot boyfriend, doing one of the things she liked best, dancing and although she had drank some alcohol, she hadn't imbibed too much that it spoiled her night, making things hazy and forgettable or god forbid made her visit the porcelain goddess. Troy's hands moved to her ass, pulling her tightly against him, revealing his heightened state and she grinned, delighted that she could draw this response from him.

"So you think it's funny, Montez," groaned Troy as he caught her grin, "I'm in pain here."

"Maybe it's time to unwrap that present I was talking about," she teased her eyes sparkling mischievously, gasping seconds later when Troy grabbed her hand, glancing around the throng to check out the location of the teachers before pulling her from the room, down the hall and round the corner into an unlit corridor, checking doors as he went to see which were unlocked, smiling when one opened to his touch.

"Where are we?" asked Gabriella as Troy slammed her against the door.

"Who cares," he replied grinning at her before pressing his lips onto hers. All thoughts of where they were vanished from Gabriella's mind as her senses took over. Her lips responding to Troy, giving back as good as she was given, allowing his persistent tongue entry to lovingly entwine with hers, moving forward as Troy guided her further into the room, stumbling backwards when she felt an obstacle hit the back of her calf, falling onto a plush seat with Troy following her down. Gabriella felt bereft when Troy removed his lips only to sigh seconds later when they landed on her neck, kissing each inch until he located her tender spot. Gabriella pushed his jacket from his shoulders, franticly pulling at his shirt until she felt his bare back beneath her hands, her hands splayed out touching as much of him as she possible could, thrilling to the muscles that rippled to her caress. Troy's questing lips moved further down, nuzzling the space between her breasts, his hands reaching behind to find her zipper, grunting in satisfaction when her bodice fell away to reveal her pert breasts covered by a flimsy strapless bra, his hands expertly unhooking the offending garment and grasping his prize in his hands. Gabriella moaned when Troy's mouth sucked on her nipple, sharp darts of desire spread throughout her body, squirming against him as she felt the now familiar throb between her legs that begged for release. Gabriella reached behind him to remove the additional obstacle before popping open his top button and slowly unzipping his trousers, pushing them roughly over his hips, taking his boxer shorts with them until she cradled his thick penis in her hand. Troy groaned as she stroked him, the throb intensifying tenfold under her ministrations, his movements jerky as he pushed her skirt up, his hand pulling hurriedly on her briefs to reach her forbidden fruit, her pleats already moist as he ran his finger teasingly up them, flicking her clitoris before plunging his finger into her love canal, loving the moan that escaped from her lips as she moved her hips to his finger's thrusts.

"Oh Baby, I need my present right now," she whispered shakily against his ear bringing a smile to Troy's face as he obliged, removing his finger and positioning his aching member at the tip of her opening, their eyes locked as he penetrated her slowly, watching the myriad of emotions that flickered in her eyes as he plunged deeper into her core. Gabriella felt a rush of emotion, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist to pull him further into her, her heel pushing his butt as he began to move inside her, stroking her walls to incite the tension that was building inside her to the point of oblivion, lights flashed beneath her eyelids as she felt the waves of ecstasy crash over her, trembling as her orgasm overtook her, her walls tightening around Troy, squeezing him hard bringing him to his own miraculous climax shortly after. Troy held her close, kissing her eyelids, her nose and the corner of her mouth before Gabriella moved her head to join their lips together as their breathing stabilised. Troy moved off her to allow them to redress, looking around the room curiously as he did so.

"I guess this is another first," he smirked as his eyes took in the room's features lighting on a jacket that looked all too familiar. Gabriella, in the process of fixing her dress, paused sending him a quizzical look. "We're in the teachers lounge." He laughed aloud as Gabriella gasped, a look of horror in her eyes.

"How…how do you know that?" she squeaked her eyes rapidly running around the room.

"Well that's dad's jacket," he revealed pointing to a jacket on a coat stand.

"Oh hell! Let's get out of here in case one of them comes back. There must be a reason why this door was unlocked," she stated chewing her lower lip and walking hurriedly to the door. Troy smirked at his girlfriend, took hold of the handle and poked his head outside, pulling her behind him when he saw the coast was clear.

"Gabriella, chill," he ordered as they walked back into the prom hands interlinked.

"Hey Gabi, where have you been?" asked Taylor walking up to them with Chad, "we've been looking for you."

"Oh we just stood in the hall getting a bit of air, don't you think it's hot in here," replied Gabriella nonchalantly, sharing a secret smile with Troy.

"Yeah, it is a bit stuffy," agreed Taylor although her eyes gave them both a penetrating look.

"Er…Troy, shouldn't that be the other way round," smirked Chad his eyes locked on to Troy's cummerbund, laughing aloud at the tell tale giveaway as to what they had really been doing.


End file.
